wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
It's a Girl Party
It's a Girl Party is the debut single by Maxi Anne, a new Wiki Records artist recently signed to the label. The single will release May 12, 2015, along with a music video releasing during Wiki Channel's Guess Star Weekend. Lyrics Girl party Girl party It's all too boring, sittin' watchin' the time. The girls are waitin' on the 911 Party li-ine. I'm gonna blow it if this dumb bell doesn't ring. Wanna crank up the music and we'll let the weekend begin. No boys allowed, this is our one secret rule. Ain't it enough? We gotta deal with them all day at school. 'Cause we'll be talkin' things they just shouldn't know. You know how boys are with their inflated, fragile egos. Oh, oh, oh Look at each other and say... Oh, oh, oh What we need is a girl party! Na, na, na, na, na, na. It's a girl party. Girl party. We're gonna have some fun, 'Cause we're ready to Get this party started (get this party started) Na, na, na, na, na, na. It's a girl party. Girl party. Shout if you wanna come, 'Cause we're ready to Get this party started (this party started) Girl party Got a friend who is a crankin' DJ. She'll lay a beat down and it'll blow everybody away. And all my besties up and down the whole block. Will come runnin' right over, ready and willin' to rock. They've got the popcorn and the chick flick movie. We'll do our hair and nails and dance around in our jammies. They're super cute but you know, boys and their brains. They'll never understand what sisterhood sisterhood means Oh, oh, oh Look at each other and say... Oh, oh, oh What we need is a girl party! Na, na, na, na, na, na. It's a girl party. Girl party. We're gonna have some fun, 'Cause we're ready to Get this party started (get this party started) Na, na, na, na, na, na. It's a girl party. Girl party. Shout if you wanna come, 'Cause we're ready to Get this party started (this party started) Don't show up here unless you're ready to move. You're welcome here as long as you're ready to groove. (Aww, let's dance!) Na na na na Na na na na (Girl party) Na na na na Na na na na (Girl party) Look at each other and say... What we need is a girl party! Na, na, na, na, na, na. It's a girl party. Girl party. We're gonna have some fun, 'Cause we're ready to Get this party started (get this party started) Na, na, na, na, na, na. It's a girl party. Girl party. Shout if you wanna come, 'Cause we're ready to Get this party started (this party started) Na, na, na, na, na, na. It's a girl party. Girl party. We're gonna have some fun, 'Cause we're ready to Get this party started (this party started) Trviai *This is Maxi Anne's debut single. *The song is about having fun with your girls and having a good time together. Category:Maxi Anne discography Category:Jessie1010's projects Category:Singles